Minoto the Ice Demon
by Sagesixpath
Summary: Minoto live without a father. He carried a burden through out his days. He could use ice that others could not. His father's opponent wanted the power so much. He'll know about the truth about his father and the event. He need to defeat the opponent. Sorry bad summary...
1. Chapter 1: How It Had Gone

Hello guys! This is my new story. So my stories that will be written usually base on the real story. This will similiar to Minato and Kushina. So for the Rain if anyone read it, I would stop for now. I will open and think that I should continue or not. Also please review. It would support me so much! Well enjoy!

**Minoto the Ice demon**

_Chapter 1: How it had gone_

Namikaze Naruto was running around the village with joy. The Rokudaime's child will born soon. He ran through the village, laughing and talking with some kids. His friends also glad with him with his first child. Shikamaru and Ino already have a kid as well as Hinata and Kiba. Their kid were just born. He opened the hospital door, asking for his wife.

"Oh, she's in another place right now. Because she's your wife, so she needed to be in really a safe place." The nurse said as she pointed at a place. "That's where your wife is." He quickly thanked the nurse and left immediately. When he arrived, he could easily went in because he was the hokage, but the thing was around the place, there were seals on it.

"Sakura-chan! Ackk!" He got hit in the face by one of her shoes. She was super mad that he was late when she was having a child. "Where-have-you've-been?!" He quickly think of an excuse. "Um..I..I was helping the kids about shadow clone jutsu.." She shouted at him again. "I don't want to listen to your excuse.."

_A while later…_

She was screaming in pain and cried out. She never felt something hurt than this anymore. She was giving birth to a child, their child. She expected the child to be a girl, while Naruto wanted to have a boy.

"Push, Sakura!" Tears was rolling down her cheeks.

"A little bit more, Sakura. The child almost out now."

"Sakura-chan..I'm here.." He said as sakura squeezed his hand tightly, so tight that he can't let go of hers. Then…"Uwaahh!" The cries of the baby new born. Naruto cried in happiness, never thought this feelings could be real. "I'm a father now."

Sakura was looking at the baby. The baby was crying. The nurse that was holding the baby was walking passed Naruto, who wanted to hold the baby so much. The nurse put the baby beside Sakura. "I'm here..Minoto. Your mother and father are here with you." After a moment passed, the baby was sleeping in her arms.

"Aahhhh!"" The guard was screaming. Then the voices were silence. They did not hear the sound because they were inside. But Sakura was weak right then because the exhaustion of giving birth to a child. But when she closed her eyes, just in a second. Minoto was in a person's arms.

"Minoto!" Sakura shouted.

"Who are you? Give my boy back right now." Naruto asked and demanded the guy.

"You want this boy? Alright, I will give to you.." He threw Minoto in to the air. "right now!" Naruto flashed and knew that the bomb was under the towel.

"Naruto! Minoto!" Sakura shouted with all her strength.

He quickly shielded Minoto with his own body and then the place was destroyed. Sakura and the man disappeared.

_'This guy..Konoha..Demon..No..I won't let him end up like me..Minoto.'_ He then flashed to another place. When he arrived, he put Minoto down on the bed carefully. He looked at Minoto who was sleeping peacefully. He tightened his fist. "I'll bring your mother back, I promise."

He then pulled out the Hokage cloak and ready for an action. He then flashed again.

_At where Sakura is.._

Sakura was locked by chakra. She looked at the man. The man just silence and stared at her. "Who are you? Why do you bring me here?" She said as she glared at the man, wanting to kill so much.

"You are in my plan for destroying Konoha. I need your chakra for the Ice demon. I will summon the Ice demon to destroy Konoha that you live. Konoha..was my place before. My everything. Until that Naruto and Hashirama stopped me. You know now who I am." He said.

She gasped. "Uchiha..Madara.." The man just nodded. "Then give me your chakra, Namikaze Sakura." He then started to pull out her chakra which make her started to fall asleep. She was getting tired. She knew that if he got all off her chakra, she will die.

Then after a moment passed, the ice demon was summoned but didn't use all of her chakra. It was colossal as Kurama. Madara stopped, and then said. "I will let you live this time, but when I see you again. I will not let you live like this." Then Madara used the sharingan to control the ice demon.

"I am your controller. You will listen to my orders. Destroy Konoha for me." Then Madara and ice demon went away.

Naruto put Sakura in his arms. "Naruto, they summoned ice demon. He wanted to destroy..Konoha..Is Minoto alright? She asked. He nodded. Then flashed to where Minoto was.

When they came, he put Sakura beside the sleeping Minoto. She hugged him tightly. "Minoto.." Then she cried. Her tears was falling and Naruto could not bear to see that. He then prepared his things for fighting the ice demon. "Where are you..going?" She asked. "You know already." He replied back.

"Be safe.." She said quietly and looking at Minoto. He nodded and went to Konoha.

_At Konoha…_

The villagers were now feeling something weird and scary. Some were saying that it almost felt like when Kurama attacked Konoha. But still they were enjoying their time. The rookie nine were trembled and feeling the tension around.

"You feel that?" Kakashi asked them. They all nodded. Suddenly they noticed that Konoha was getting colder and colder by second. They were confused. It should not be the winter time or just getting cold immediately. Something was strange, really strange. They suddenly the ice demon came from no where in the middle of the village, roaring loudly.

"Ice? What is that? A demon?" A ninja asked.

"Everyone in your position! Every single person that were from Sarutobi prepared for an action, now!" Shikamaru ordered.

The ice demon roared could destroy the part of the village already. It used its claw to destroy the houses. Then it used the ice power to roar and coming toward the Hokage monument. But the attack suddenly disappeared. Naruto, standing on his own shape. Using a dimension jutsu that brought down any jutsu down.

"I am the Rokudaime of Konoha. I won't let you destroy the village. You are controlled by the one named Madara. Uchiha Madara. I want you to make peace with the village. Don't let me make you by force. I want to have a little talk." He finished his sentence when the ice demon made houses to ice. Blue ices.

"I guess talking won't stop you." He then turned into bijuu mode and flashed away, not wanting the village to be any more harm.

_In the village…_

Sasuke was dealing with the mini clones of the ice demon. Well..before ice demon flashed away with Naruto, it created many mini clones to fight with. Just mini clones and it already be a problem. Sasuke was using his fireballs, but it did not appeared to be any injuries.

Other ninjas started to exhausted. Chakra lower and lower by minute. He now together with Karin and they had a baby before Naruto about a month or maybe two. He told Karin to be inside the house, and he will guard for her. He did not want her and the baby, Kousuke to be hurt.

These clones were hard to deal with. It kept shooting ices and wind blowing to him. Other ninjas and rookie nine also had problems with this. All the sarutobi kept blowing fireballs to them. It cracked just a little bit but still it gave them hope. He made a hand seal.

"Chidori stream!"

All the clones that were around him were stood still and then the crack sound was heard. He kicked at where it cracked. Then it poof away.

_'Naruto…Sakura…'_ He thought, knowing that they were defending their child from the ice demon, because it was the day when their kid just born.

_Back to Naruto…_

Naruto knew that the man was Madara because when the war was over, Madara told him that he will get revenge on him one day. This day is the day when his kid, Minoto was borned. Just borned. He thought about it.

He was on Kurama mode, creating tail beast bomb. But when he did the demon counter attack by its ice demon roar. It stopped the bomb. Naruto was shocked. It was powerful. He knew that he was the successor that was chosen, but he guess that his time was up. He will sealed the demon, ice demon in his own child but that's mean he won't get to see his child again.

But the ice demon was about to slash Naruto. Sakura came from no where punched the ice demon with her own strength. It made the demon back away for a few meters. She also had Minoto in her arms. "Sakura-chan?"

She then wanted to say something but fell down on the floor. Naruto quickly went to her and checked on her. Lucky, she just tired from giving birth to Minoto. She looked at Minoto who was in her clone's arms. Naruto took Minoto from the clone and summoned a little cradle with candles around. He put Minoto on the cradle.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously. "I will seal the ice demon in him." She gasped.

"What?! He need a father! You are his father. You should be there with me and him." He then created many clones and created many rasengans. The clones attacked the ice demon and it fell down but it did not do anything much to it.

"He will become strong, I know it. He will. I will try to survive through this. I will seal the demon inside me half first and another half in him." He smiled sadly.

"Roarrrrrr!" The ice demon roared. He then used his chains where he got from his mother around the demon not wanting to let it go or else it would go away. He looked at Sakura who was shouting at him. "You can't do this! Not to me or him! I won't let yo— " She then stopped by Naruto using the jutsu.

"Sakura-chan, I need to do this. At least for the village. He will have the power of defeating Madara. I know it." He walked in front shouting. "Reaper death seal jutsu!" The demon was sealed inside him completely, just half of it. He was panting, not knowing that it could this chakra. Such enormous chakra, wanting to let go.

The ice demon was now smaller than before. It roared. Sakura was touching the baby's face. Minoto looked so peaceful. He smiled at Minoto.

**_'Trying to seal me in this kid? How pathetic! I finish the kid right now!'_** Ice demon thought.

"I will summon Kurama and then seal the demon. He made hand seals. "Demon art technique: se— " He did not finish the sentence, seeing the demon about to used its claw on stabbing Minoto.

Sakura quickly used her body as the shield, but she could not feel anything. Nothing. She looked back and knowing that she doesn't the one who protect, but instead it was Naruto. He impaled the claw right in front of them. She could feel her tears watering.

"B-ba-baka! Why did you protect me?!" She was interrupted by the coughing of Naruto. She coughed blood and blood was dripping onto the floor. The ices that stabbed him was one of its claw. But when he was about to say something. He was stabbed by another three long ice sticks in his chest. He coughed again and again.

**_'This guy…protect his own child with own body…impressive but still you're gonna die...'_**

Sakura could only gasped. She wanted to stand up and heal him, but instead she felt her body just gave up. She was on the cold hard floor again. She just cried and cried harder. She did not want him to leave her and the baby.

Naruto was holding the claw tightly. So the demon wouldn't go anywhere. Also he could tell his words to them too. His last words. He looked at Minoto who started to wake up now. He could only look at the baby. He was loss of words. He could see that Sakura already broke down.

"Sakura-chan..I'm very happy to be your husband and your hokage…I want to thank you that you..married with me..I'm sorry if I ever disobey your orders or anything to you. I just..I know that I'm selfish…" he said. He then turned to look at Minoto who started to open his eyes. He could see emerald eyes brightly. His tears then fell from his eyes.

"Minoto…I'm sorry that I did not be a proper father to you…I want to be there for you, but..I guess I couldn't..*cough* I know that…you will become strong just like…me and your mother..I'm sorry that I leave you a burden of the seal and other things…." He felt his body about to its limit. The seal on his right arm will also be on his son's arm too.

Sakura could only looked up. Her body can't stand up. She could not stop crying. She punched the ground again and again. "I can't Naruto…I can't do this alone…"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Minoto, please…I want to be there when you become genin chunin jounin and maybe hokage…I didn't be a proper father…to you…But "I..love you, Minoto..Sakura…chan.." He summoned Kurama but only the confusion and shocked came out from Kurama.

"Naruto! What happened here?! And Sakura and the..kid…" Kurama sweat dropped when he saw the cradle and the candles. Kurama tried to kick the claw and the ices that were stabbing Naruto, but it seemed did not doing anything.

"No..Kurama..I prepared already..I want you to watch over Minoto, who will be holding the half of the ice demon. Another half will stay with me." He said.

Kurama did not have the right words to say. He stayed still. But he nodded. Naruto just smiled. Sakura was on the ground looking at the scene. He smiled to them. Minoto started to cry. He just used a jutsu, wind blowing jutsu. The leaves started to fall from its tree. A leaf was in front of him on the ice. He picked up and let the wind blew. The leaf fell on Minoto. They saw Minoto started to calm down. He smiled one last time.

He then said "...Seal..."

The ice demon was sealed in Minoto right arm, but he fell and said his words. "Happy birthday..Minoto" The ices still sticked inside him. From the back to the front. His body limp and he fell on the ground hard. He fell at the side. He faced at Minoto and Sakura. Blood still leaking out of his body.

"No…This can't be…Naruto..hey…you..promised me…" Sakura said cracky. She saw Minoto started to crawl to Naruto. Minoto reached his little tiny arm to Naruto and touched him softly. But Minoto saw that Naruto wasn't going to reply or doing anything. For the first time, he cried for his loss father.

Sakura crawled to Minoto and Naruto. Then she reached her hand to Minoto. Minoto turned to face with emerald eyes. He had blond hair like Naruto. She felt her tears falling just like a waterfall that never ends. She felt Minoto used his hand to wipe her tears.

"I'll protect you, Minoto." She said.

When Sasuke and others arrived at the scene. Sasuke could only fell on his legs. For Sakura, she just stoked his hair. She won't be able to see his face anymore. Not like this, not when its Minoto's birthday.

Kakashi blamed himself for not being there with them when they needed him. Tsunade just tried to heal him no matter what. The ice clones disappeared. Karin was at Sasuke's side, holding Kousuke. They knew that there was no hope of bringing him alive.

The thing that hurt them so much was Minoto was poking and crying at his father. He cried and cried loudly. When they tried to pick Naruto from the ground, something happened.

Minoto suddenly turned to ice blue color. The ices was in front of Kakashi and others that were trying to pull Naruto away. They did not injure or anything. Minoto just used the ice without knowing it. But he fell asleep. The seal on the right arm glowed when he used the ice. Kakashi quickly picked Naruto up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's pale face. Blood...He saw only blood. His hokage cloak was ripped off. His jacket was also red from blood and many holes on it. His bangs covered his face. He lost his brother. His rival. His best friend. But he couldn't compare anything to Sakura. He was her everything. Naruto and himself were named "Best tag team ever." But now it's just all gone.

Kousuke crawled to Minoto. They looked at each other. They just saying something. Tsunade was healing Sakura. Sakura's eyes were puffy red from crying. Tsunade rubbed her back and quickly made an embrace. "It's okay Sakura. I'm sad too, but you need to take care of this boy…"

"It's..Minoto's birthday…and he died…" She said sobbing. She looked at Minoto who was playing with Kousuke. She wondered how would he react when he know about his father. Will he be mad? The leaves were all covered with Naruto's blood. The ices that Minoto accidentally created was still there. She looked at her son, like an old version of her husband, Naruto.

_'I take care of Minoto, I promise. Just wait and you'll see.'_

* * *

><p>Pheww, first chapter on service. I want to make it good for you guys. Review please...<p>

P/S: I am only 12 so don't complain about grammars please...I know that it's terrible.

Well then farewell everyone! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed the Truth

Hello again! I have tests and exams this and next week so I probably not be able to update it.

Please review because it will be a great support to me. Also check out my other stories too! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Revealed the Truth<strong>

Seven years since the death of the rokudaime. Everyone knew that it was hard for Sakura. Someone said that she almost suicide herself, but because of her son she got over with that. She had a hole in her heart that will never fill again. No one can replace him. Minoto was six years old and about to seven tomorrow. Everyone knew that Minoto's birthday will be Naruto's death.

Sasuke was the nanadaime or the seventh hokage after Naruto's death. He did say anything but was force by the councils. He was trained under Orochimaru and also was Naruto's duo too, so he needed to be the nanadaime. He was happy and as well as sad.

He was happy because he would Konoha better than before with also respect Naruto's moment. He took a photo with Naruto when Naruto became the rokudaime. His face was relief that his best friend accomplished his dream. He smiled sadly at the picture.

He felt sad because his did not be with his family. He did not help his best friend nor his family when they needed him the most. His eyes started to water. He quickly wiped his tears away, not wanting others to see or else they might think that he weak.

He looked out the window, watching the view of the village. The villagers were building and fixing the building the houses that were destroy by the ice demon. The village was now rebuilding itself. He thought about Minoto. He knew that Minoto probably hate Naruto right now. He sighed.

_'I wish everything go back to normal, Naruto.'_ He thought as he went back to do his paperworks.

Minoto ran throughout the village, racing with Kousuke. His best friend or you could say Sasuke's son. They raced toward the training ground. They always trained there. Minoto was faster than Kousuke, so he arrived there first. After Kousuke arrived, Minoto smiled.

"Still faster than me…You probably the fastest kid of all time." Kousuke said respectfully. They laid on the grass and rest. Sweat dripping from their forehead to the sides. Until Kousuke mentioned something.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?" He asked. He saw Minoto shivered a little bit. He knew that on Minoto's birthday will hard for him because he got bully all the time. That day he would get hit and got back injured every time. But Minoto nodded back to him.

"I'll give you a present tomorrow." He sat up and flicked a finger on Minoto's forehead. Minoto quickly sat up, groaning. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

Kousuke stood up smiling. His face was like every-thing-will-be-okay. He waved his hand and went to his home. Minoto thought about his birthday. He knew what he want on his birthday. He did not have a father which made him sad. He always got bullied like kid with no father, or baka, or even a demon. His mom protected him, but she did not with him all the time, so he get hit. The thing was he did not have a father. No protection or love from him. He thought only three words in his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hate father.

Sakura was at the hospital. She was the head medic. After Naruto passed away, she was a mess. She did not get over with it. She will cry every night because the memories with Naruto was always inside of her.

It was already in the evening and she knew that Minoto will be home soon, so she quickly got up and head to her house. When she opened the door, every thing was all over the floor. She went to the kitchen and saw a knife in Minoto's hand. She quickly grabbed his hand and threw the knife away.

"Minoto! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. She noticed Minoto's back was covered with blood, she quickly placed a hand on his back and green chakra was on her hand. She looked over the wound and knew that it was definitely from the villagers. She bandaged his back and then hugged her son tightly, knowing that it was hard to live without a father.

He whispered in her chest. "I want to die..I want to die…" After a moment passed, he was asleep. She carried and put him onto his bed. She laid beside him and watched him carefully. She never thought that he would want to kill himself.

"Your birthday..is tomorrow…" She whispered into his ears. "Don't do things like this again..please.." She did not know that he was listening to her. She said and rest herself on the pillow and finally sleep. Minoto slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his mom's face and it was so painful. He tightened his fist.

If he knew that his own dad cause his mom to be like this. He will search for him and drag him and kill him by his own hand. He thought one thing.

_'Kaa-san…I…I don't know if I could keep that promise or not…'_ He went to sleep, waiting for a horrible day.

The next day was up. Minoto went to the training ground as usual, but today was different. He got glares from the villagers and they were holding their weapons in their hands. He ran passed them. When he got to the training ground, he saw Kousuke, Kakashi, Sasuke, Karin, and his kaa-san.

"Hello, Minoto." Kousuke greeted him.

"Yo! Hello to you both too, uncle Sasuke and aunt Karin." He said. They smiled at each other. Sasuke patted Minoto head as well as Sakura. "Happy birthday, Minoto." They said. Minoto gulped for a moment. He afraid that he will got hit again. "We've got presents for you too." They handed their presents.

"Wow! Uncle Sasuke, who did you know I want these kunais? He asked Sasuke who was smirking and was looking at Sakura. "Kaa-san, you tell him did you?" She just giggled. "Thank you so much! These kunais are legendary. Someone said that the fourth hokage and the sixth hokage had used these before." He said excited.

_'If you know who your father is…You'll be more happy.'_ Sakura thought.

"Kousuke, is this the…" He said and Kousuke continued for him. "Yes, it's the ninjutsu book. The legendary jutsus, heroes, and everything is in here." Minoto sweated. "Ah..Thanks."

"Aunt Karin, this is the glasses." He said but Karin added. "It's not only glasses. It's a sensory glasses. If you wear it, you can sense others' chakra." She said. He jumped up and down happily. He turned to look at his mom. She was holding a little box. She gave him.

"Kaa-san, this is the first hokage's necklace..you will give me?" It was also Naruto's necklace but he did not know. She nodded, smiling.

"This is the best birthday present ever!" He put his necklace on and hugged his mom. Sakura hugged him back. Sasuke was looking at Minoto. He actually had a foxy grin just like his father.

It was in the afternoon now. They decided to visit Naruto's grave. Well actually..Minoto was confused. He knew that it was the rokudaime's death, but why do they need to come every year? He also concerned about his mom. When they visited here, his mom will cry and emotional. He wondered why.

They bowed and put the flowers on the grave. Sakura put the himawari on the grave. She knew that it was his favourite flower. Minoto grabbed the shirt of hers. She turned and looked at him.

"Kaa-san, I..I..Why do we need to come here?" He asked her. She kept silence. "Kaa-san?" He looked worried, just like his father, her Naruto, her husband. "It's because..he's our rokudaime, son." She said only half true.

After they paid the respect to him and went back to their works. Left only Sakura and Minoto all alone. Sakura kneeled and made Minoto looked into her eyes. "Look..I'll protect you. Don't scared and also today you can ask or make me do anything! Isn't that great? But after I'll finish my work at the hospital." Minoto thought about it. He wanted to ask her one thing.

"Okay.." He said quietly and walked back to his home with all his presents. When he was walking back to his home. Someone threw rocks and kunais at him. It hit him at the back at the same place. Blood started to leak out. He looked at the person. The person was laughing. That was when he lost control.

His once emerald eyes turned to ice blue. His golden hair turned to ice blue too. He looked at the person and saw that the person was scared to death. He put his hand up and the ices were all around the person.

"Who want to be the next person?" Minoto said angrily. He tired of the villagers. All the way back to his home. They called him. "Demon!" "You deserve to die!" "You killed our rokudaime." "Pathetic." He put his hands over his ears. When he got home, He laid down carefully not wanting to hurt his back.

"What is this power…Ice…blue…no..I'm not a demon…I'm Namikaze Minoto…"

He took out the book that Kousuke gave him. He read it. It said that the kunais that Sasuke gave him were very special. If the person know how to use the hiraishin no jutsu, the person can use the kunais. He read another. Elements.

He took a paper and put his chakra on the paper. He got all the five elements. That's weird. but he knew that the element that he comfortable were the wind, water, and lightning. From what he knew, he can combined the water and wind to make ice.

_'Cool…'_

In the evening, Sakura came back home. She admitted that the house was quiet without the loud-mouthed Naruto. She sighed and went to the bedroom. She saw Minoto was doing some tricks with the ice. It looked like he can control the ice.

"Kaa-san! Welcome home." He said. She smiled. "Thank you, Minoto."

"Kaa-san since today is my birthday, I want to ask a question." He asked seriously. "What is it dear?" He took a deep breath and said.

"Who is my father?"

Sakura stood there. She was out spacing. She never expect from her child to ask her like this, but she couldn't help. She then grabbed his hand and took him to somewhere.

"Kaa-san! Where are we going?" She did not answer his question. She kept walking and ignoring the glares from the villagers. She stopped at a place. It was the place where Naruto died. "Why are we here?"

He took a step forward and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She pointed at the blue ice. It was the ice Minoto created when he was borned.

"This..is where your father died, Minoto." Sakura said. Everything stopped at the moment for Minoto. He did not believe it. His own father..died? His body was shaken.

"How did he died and who is he?" He asked her. She silence and that's made Minoto angry. "Who is he?!" She couldn't keep it anymore. "He is Namikaze Naruto, the rokudaime!" She shouted to him. He could not believe it. His own father sealed the ice demon inside of him?

He tightened his fist. He turned back and started to walk away, but was grabbed the wrist by Sakura. "Let me go…" She bit her lower lip and started to pull him. "I said let me go! Kaa-san. I hate my father. I hate him..I hate him…I hate him…I HATE him!" Then he was slapped by his own mom.

"Namikaze Minoto! Don't you dare ever say that again EVER! He protected you! He was stabbed by the ices from the ice demon. He protected all of us..Minoto…Please understand this…He cried when you borned. He was happy that he was a father. But he just couldn't at that time. He believed in you that you will be able to control the ice demon, Minoto. He used his last breath to said at least…Happy birthday to you…"

He was shocked. He just couldn't take the news. He hated his father that he did not be with him, but he understand now. He totally understand. He backed away from Sakura and ran away.

Sakura looked at the ices. She broke down crying. She could hear his voice, his last words, his last breath. It was still in her mind. She saw Naruto died in front of her. He out her face into her hands and cried. But she felt someone hugged her from behind.

"Naruto?"

Suddenly she felt warm. She knew that it was him. She smiled sadly.

"You baka.."

* * *

><p>Well how's that? Please review for me and also I have a few questions to ask you guys. Please answer through review.<p>

1 What do you think the story will continue?

2 Do you want Minoto to have a rinnegan or even sharingan?

sharingan

rinnegan

both

no

3 Should Minoto see Naruto as a spirit?

Yes

No

4 Do you think Konoha should be attack again?

Yes

No

Someone will protect

5 Someone will die?

Yes

No

I don't want any to die.

I want Naruto to revive again.

6 What do you the story should end?

* * *

><p>Please answer because I will look toward these answers. I will take a look if I should or shouldn't. I want your opinions. Sorry for a short chapter. These days I haven't been writing much, but I'm trying to. Also check out my others stories too.<p>

P/S: Review because it would be a great support to me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of the Line

Hello everyone. I haven't been writing these days because I'm super busy and with no feelings of writing. I will be back writing in the next few weeks. I won't update in the next few weeks or maybe months because I will be travel to Singapore. So well, enjoy the chapter. And please don't forget to review. Reviews keep me from continue writing. If these is no review, I might stop writing for a while.

Chapter 3: The Start of Line

Minoto ran away from the truth. He ran and ran just to find himself in the rain. He looked at the monument, his father's face was carved on there. The worst part was that all of his father's files were all gone. Never to be found. Someone said that Sasuke kept all of that with him because of not wanting anyone to see. He was faster than usual. He then flashed to the graveyard. He did not understand himself why he need to be there and that time. He felt like he should be there. He did not have anyone to comfort himself. He walked slowly and carefully to his father's gravestone. He was in front of it. He lowered his head in ashamed. His father done all this just to protect him and everyone in the village.

"Tou-san…I never know you. I just want you to know how much I made the mistake. I hated you at that time because you sealed the demon inside me, but I know now how you…done that and for what reason…" He broke down crying.

He noticed the note and the headband under the gravestone. He picked up and saw the black, torned headband. He guess that it might be his father's. The sun left the sky for hours ago. He read the note.

'_**Dear Minoto, my son.**_

_**I am truly sorry for what I done to you. I know it's hard to deal with things in life. I also fought with fears and hate once before. I have not much time now. The demon is now destroying the village right now. I know that my life will end once I seal the demon in you, but I do believe. I do believe that my son will grow stronger than me, his own dad. I let your mom and Kurama which I know that you're not getting know him now, but when you turn ten years old, Kurama and other bijuus will guide you as well as your mom. I'm sorry that I cause you so much trouble and did not be there with you. Train harder, make friends, and listen to your mom. I will meet you soon, Minoto. I know that you'll be strong just like me and your mother. I love you, Minoto.**_

_**Love from your father, Namikaze Naruto.'**_

Liquids were falling from his eyes. His tears fell on the note. He knew that his father loved him. He thought that his father hate him and left him and his mom alone, but he's not.

The unnoticed Sakura walked slowly behind him. She noticed the tears from his eyes and she felt sad. She knew that he probably not want to know the truth yet, but it's what the best for him and herself. She hugged him from behind. She wanted him to share the pain with her, his own mom too.

"Kaa-san, I want..to know more about him…I also want to see him…I just want him to see me becomes a great ninja like he want.." He then gave her the note and the headband. She read the note and cried. Her pain becomes more and more. Then a cloth wiped her tears away. Minot wiped them for her. He then hugged her back. She rubbed his back gently.

"We'll do this together, Minoto. Together."

After a moment passed, he fell asleep in her arms, she slowly rosed herself up and carried him in her arms. She watched at the gravestone again. She smiled as stroke Minoto's hair. She missed him so much. She wanted him to be there with her, but she knew that he can't. He will watch over her and Minoto forever.

"I promise that I will visit you more, Naruto."

She then carried Minoto all the way home. She looked at the seal on Minoto's right arm. The seal was written by the Uzumaki. Uzumaki was known as the sealer. They were professional at this. She looked at the sleeping Minoto. She opened the door and laid Minoto down on the bed, then she laid beside him too. He knew the truth now. She opened the drawer and grabbed the picture that she took with Naruto. She still remembered that in her mind. That day Naruto asked her to go on a date.

Naruto and Sakura were walking through the village. The war was over for a few months now. That day they took a day off because they worked hard and Naruto worked too hard and collapsed a few days ago. A few days ago he ran through the village, helping the villagers and ninjas. He was being called out all the time. When she asked him, he collapsed on her. She freaked out at that time.

Tsunade ordered her to be with him, or he might collapse again. She watched him. He was struggling and have a red face with something. She wondered so she stepped up and poked his shoulder. He gasped and she looked into his beautiful, blue ocean eyes which made him blushed.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You don't look okay and happy like usual. Is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Everything's alright, Sakura-chan. I just..ow!" He grabbed his stomach. She glared at him and dragged him to the training ground. She pulled up his shirt. She saw the poorly bandages around his stomach. She sighed as she healed the wound by herself.

"Sakura-chan, I'm okay. You don't need to heal me." He said but when he finished, he was smacked on the head by Sakura. "Don't tell me you're okay. You should have at least tell me." He then scratched the back of his head. She touched his stomach which made him shivered a little bit, but most of all it's the pain.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She asked worried. "I'm okay."

After his wound closed, she bandaged for him. He just looked at her every moves. She looked so beautiful under the night sky. He nervous about what he will say. He split out.

"Sakura-chan…would you like…to go…" His face becomes redder and redder by minute. She giggled. She grabbed his hand and said. "Okay, but no ramen." She said while help him to get on his feet. He surprised and asked.

"It's a date?" He asked a little bit happy.

She nodded and said. "It's a date."

She looked at Minoto who was snoring in his sleep. She felt her eyes became tired and heavier. She closed her eyes and slept. She put the picture in to her chest and sobbed in her sleep. She slept but did not know that Minoto was awake all the time. He got off the bed and went to looked outside the window. His face became blank expression. He thought about his father only, one and only.

He took a look at the seal and gulped. He will control its power for himself but also for everyone. He knew that he will need help of his mom, his uncle, and everyone to master the power. He will train harder because he was his father's son. He tightened his fist as tears formed in his eyes once again.

_'Tou-san, I will control its power. I know I can because I am father's son!'_

After looking out the window for the longest time. He turned to see his mother who cried in her sleep. His sad expression on his face was on because his mom was sad and depressed. She missed him. She loved him. His father was everything. He went back to bed and sleep.

He was in a place. A dark place. He looked around and saw chains everywhere. He was confused. Then he saw a figured. A man figured he guess. The man was wearing a hood. The man turned and faced him. He was concerned about the man.

"Um..who are you?"

"I can't tell you."

Then the man approached in front of him with such a speed. Without preparing he used his arms to block the man's attack. Minoto reached his arm, desperately trying to opened the hood so he can see the face. The man knew the trick, so he backed away.

"I am nobody. I will test your strength. I can't tell you right now, but you will know in the future." He said guarantee. Then the ices were coming at him from the man. He knew that something's unusual happens. The dodged and dodged away. The ices seemed to be unstoppable. Then it stopped.

The man walked at him and patted his head. It was kind of warm feeling he never experience. He secretly saw a mark on the man's cheek.

"I am proud of you. You'll be a great ninja." Then everything just went black.

He woke up, it felt so real to be a dream. The sun was bright, but the room was dark. Totally different. He began to concern about the man and who controlled the Ice Demon that day, making his father died. He wanted to know. He knew that his own mother will know about everything because she was with his father on that day. She saw him protect them, saw him died, saw him sealed the demon, everything.

"Minoto..is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Kaa-san, can you tell me who controlled the demon on that day? The day tou-san died." He said, making Sakura shivered. She was on her knees and stared in to Minoto emerald eyes. She can see how much he started to care and pay attention to his father. His eyes were different, they were soft and gentle. Before were only hate and kill.

"Minoto, I will tell you about everything when you turn 13 okay? I think that it's not time yet." Minoto just whined. Sakura just looked at him sadly. Is it time to tell him about everything? Is it time to let him face the revenge path if he would gone? If she tell him, he will leave the village or not and she will regret on doing that or not.

"Minoto, it's almost time for you to enter the academy. I think it's tomorrow. You will meet Kousuke for sure. If you want to be with him, you need to have luck." She said. Minoto cheered up.

When Minoto left for training. Well he trained by himself sometimes. Sakura went to the bedroom and opened the drawer and picked a box. Her mind was shaking and concentrate at the box. She kept the box after his death. Inside the box was his things. She promised herself years ago that she would never open it ever again, but she wanted to see. She opened and the shiny reflection of the necklace reflect her eyes. It made her locked her eyes on it. She picked it up and held it in her chest.

"Naruto, I know that someday Minoto will get on the darkness path just like Sasuke-kun did long time ago. I just can't do this alone, Naruto. I just can't…"

The necklace she held, she knew what she will do with it. She kept it back into its place and went to the hospital for work. She wear her white cloak like usual and straight to the hospital.

She walked through the village and found out that there was a girl who was being hit by a group of girls. That scene reminded her of her childhood. She also been bullied when she was about the girl's age. She was about to stop the group of girls, but two figures came in front.

"Kousuke, I was first!"

"No you're not!"

Minoto glared at the girls while holding the kunai as well as Kousuke. The girls just gulped and glared at both of them and suddenly shouted. "Baka! Wait..I know you. Minoto the demon. You don't have father that's why you weird and crazy. Your father must be an idiot. You demon!" That was when Minoto lost control. He gripped his kunai and walked with blue chakra flowing out of his body.

"Don't you talk about my father like that, you crazy! You don't know about him. So just shut up!" He shouted at them. Then felt a hand on his shoulder. Kousuke was shaking his head and glared at them again.

"Stay away from the girl, we will talk to you gentle at first but of you girls still stand there, we will use force." He said coldly and angry. Sharingan blazed and Minoto's eyes were also turned to blue. The girls' faces were just paled instantly. They ran as fast as they could to stay away from them. They changed their eyes to normal and MInoto was confused that he was able to turned his eyes to icy blue, and felt such power inside his body without losing his mind.

Minoto still argue with Kousuke about who act better and arrived there first. "Kousuke, I talked with them first, dattebayo!" He said without knowing his mother standing there watching the whole scene.

"He used the word just like you. He kinda similar to you. I wish you could have watch the whole scene." She mumbled to herself. She then walked down the field and patted their heads. "Kaa-san?" Minoto said in surprise. "Oh, hello Aunt Sakura."

She then walked pass them and looking at the girl. She was scared of them and also afraid that they will hurt her or maybe bully her. When Sakura was trying to reach her arm to the girl, the girl used her arms to covered herself. "You little girl, we will help you. Don't be scared. I won't harm you, I promise." She said. The girl lowered her guard but not fully and let her heal her injury.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. This is Namikaze Minoto and this is Uchiha Kousuke. What about you?" She said friendly. "My name is Hanara. I am seven years old now." She said thankfully to them. Minoto just said. "Seven? Just like us. We're also seven years old." Kousuke just looked at her with somehow cool expression (Maybe). She stood up, but hurt her knees and about to fall down when Minoto and Kousuke grabbed her by shoulder. Then Sakura just picked her up. "We need to fix you at the hospital."

Minoto watched Hanara and slightly blush. In his sight she was cute. She fell asleep in her arms and then they slowly walked toward the hospital. Minoto walked beside Kousuke and trying to concentrate on working on the ice element, which he was weak at. He did not understand why he can't do it like he was suppose to.

He took a look at the necklace which Sasuke gave him and smiled. He will ask him about his father for sure. About everything. It was hard to live without a father though, but he needs to get over it soon but not soon like he thought. He needed to know about his father now. He can't wait anymore longer.

"Kaa-san, I'm gonna head off to uncle-Sasuke's place. I'll see you at the hospital." With that he left.

'At Sasuke's place'

Sasuke was checking the papers on his desk. He watched the pictures of the past hokages even Naruto. They passed away already. They were legends, saviors, and heroes. In the ninja history, Naruto was the one who passed away at the very young age. The room was quiet until…

BANG!

"Hello, Uncle-Sasuke!" Sasuke could just sighed. He often thought Minoto as a monkey, but still he still Naruto's only son after all. Then Sasuke felt concerned about something. Minoto will visit him with a problem or maybe a question. "What do you want to ask today?" Minoto stayed silence.

"Can you tell me about my dad?" That question made Sasuke shivered. "You know who is your father?" Sasuke asked and saw a nod. Sakura might told him about Naruto.

"Come sit beside me. I will tell you a story." He then offered Minoto to sit on the sofa, right next to him. "What do you want to know about him?" Minoto thought about that a moment and said. "I want to know about him when I was borned. How he felt. His personality. I want to know all."

"Minoto, how about today I'll tell you how he felt when you was borned first and, then tomorrow I'll tell you about his childhood, okay?" Minoto smiled and reply "Okay!"

Sasuke looked down at the floor and began the story. "The story began when I was told that your kaa-san was pregnant."

'Flashback begins'

Naruto was at his home with Sakura. They had been together for two years now. Naruto suddenly thought that Sakura was acting weird lately. She passed out so sudden and she felt tired so easily. Never in his life he had saw her like this before. Then one day he finally managed to ask her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he asked her after came back from a mission. He worried about her health rather than his. He was injured, but he needed to take care of her first. He put his hand on hers and saw tears. "Naruto…" She mumbled his name.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He said.

Sakura took a deep breath and said. "I'm pregnant, Naruto." His eyes went shocked and he felt completely numb. He never knew before. "You're pregnant?" He asked her again, wanting to make sure he had heard the right words. "Yes, Naruto…"

He then hugged her which shocked her. She thought that he would hate her or maybe could at least yell at her, but he did not. She hugged him back. She then felt warm liquids on her back. He was crying. "Naruto, I'm sorry about this…Please don't hate me…"

He then looked into her eyes and said. "Why should I hate you? I mean I'm gonna be a father! You are gonna be a mother! Look how wonderful it is. We're gonna have a new member in the house." He did not cry in sadness. He cried in happiness, but suddenly felt jolted at his back. He forgot that he was injured. She noticed a little blood dripping down on the floor. She zipped down his jacket and turned his back. He was slashed.

"Naruto…" She healed him. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm okay! You're the one who should be resting." She sighed and knocked him on the head. He smiled and said. "We soon be parents" all over again and again. After she healed him, she rested her head on his shoulder and said. "I love you.

Sakura then hugged Naruto again and Naruto returned her embrace and said. "I love you too."

'Flashback ends'

Minoto giggled at how his father could be so mature. He cared a lot about his mother and him. He did not want to be protected, but he wanted to protect someone. Sasuke smiled and said.

"Do you want to know how they said about thinking your name?" Minoto nodded his head so quick. "Yes!" Sasuke then said. "Alright, alright." He remembered how Naruto went crazy and being like a child. He was also in the scene, so he remembered it so well. "So well, we were thinking names in your house."

'Flashback starts again..'

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the house. Naruto and Sakura's house. They were talking about random stuffs until Sasuke mentioned something. "Naruto, what will you name your child?" They gasped. Sure they hadn't been thinking about this. "We still hadn't talk about this yet."

"Well my child, I will name "Kousuke" if the child is a boy and if the girl, I will name "Hikari"." They were impressed about Sasuke child's name. Naruto scratched the back of his head and turned to ask Sakura. "Sakura-chan, what do you think we should name our child?"

Sakura was lost in her thoughts. She and Naruto these days were busy, but still Naruto made her rest at home. She did not even think about this. She was thinking and so was Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, can you help us think of the names?" Sasuke nodded. After a moment they were cut off their thoughts by Naruto.

"Ne, I think that our son will be a great shinobi or maybe be a hokage just like me! I know he would." With the comment, Sakura was confused and concerned about something. "Naruto, you know our child can't be reckless like you and knuckle-head because I'm gonna teach our child to be good as yo— " She stopped at the middle of the sentence.

"Is there anything wrong, Sakura-chan?" He waved his hand in front of her. Sasuke was standing, watching them. She then spitted out.

"Why did you think that our child will be a boy? Well you know he still did not even born yet." She asked him with Sasuke opened ears. Naruto smiled and said.

"Well, because I am his father!" That made Sakura smiled. Sasuke also even smiled too. But then Sakura said.

"Well, I'm not gonna let our child be reckless like you! If he follow you as his role, he would injure every time he come back home. Also he would be somehow another baka just like you." She said without any interruption. "Sakura-chan, I promise that I will protect you and our son."

"But still he would have a great father that would protect him to the end." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. Naruto kinda blushed a little bit. "I know that he would have be hokage just like you, Naruto. He would be wonderful just like you. I won't let him get hurt or harm or even you." Sakura said.

"How can you proof that?" Naruto and Sasuke asked. "Because I'm his mother." She smiled.

"I know now. We name him 'Minoto' because it's similar to my dad's name 'Minato'. Do you like that?" Naruto said with sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura was mumbling. "Minoto…Minoto…Namikaze Minoto…" Then she smiled happily and said. "It's a wonderful name, Naruto"

'Flashback ends'

Sasuke could remembered that so clear like it was yesterday. He still looking down at the floor, thinking that Sakura would still thought that she failed about her promise. She did not protect Naruto. She let Minoto het hurt. He knew that Sakura would probably sad and deep in thoughts about this.

"Minoto, I want you to know how much your father love you. He care about you. He love you. And also I want to apologize that I let your father died. I want to save him, but I'm too weak. I let that monster killed him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sor— " He was cut off by Minoto hugged him.

"It's alright uncle-Sasuke. Let it all out. Because..you are important…I want to meet him. To be with us. I want him to see me becomes a great shinobi." His tears slowly fell from his emerald eyes. Sasuke hugged his nephew and cried. They cried together until Minoto stood up.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I want to know about him more…Bye, uncle-Sasuke." He waved to Sasuke and left to the hospital, not wanting his mom to wait for him anymore longer. Sasuke looked at Minoto through the window. Generations still growing. Minoto will be the next generation with Kousuke. He believe..that Minoto will somehow surpass his father and could control the power of the ice demon.

_'This is the start..of the new generation.'_

Hanara = petals ( Well not the exact word. The petals = Hanabira but I cut the bi off. )


End file.
